This invention relates generally to a container for gum and mints, and more particularly to a caddy for carrying gum and mints in separate compartments thereof, wherein the container is adaptable to the preference of the user, being able to store gum and mints from different sized packages and of different shapes.
The present invention is a multi-compartment caddy for carrying gum and mints in separate compartments thereof. The invention further includes features that allow the caddy to be constructed of a plurality of compartments, one or more of which are separable from the other(s) so as to allow a user to carry gum, mints, both gum and mints, or assorted combinations of gum and mint varieties. The caddy includes locking lids, and an adjustable inner lid and an alignment mechanism to allow the gum compartment to be used with a plurality of gum package sizes (e.g., different stick quantities). The various components of the caddy are preferably made from a plastic or similar thermosetting or thermoforming material so as to provide durability during normal use.
Heretofore, a number of patents and publications have disclosed various containers for storing gum and/or mints, the relevant portions of which may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 412,279 is a design patent that illustrates a chewing gum protective container having an elongated compartment attached to a lid by flexible hinges. The container also has interlocking mechanisms for holding the lid closed, requiring the user to apply force to the lid in order to open the container. U.S. Design Pat. No. 406,496 illustrates yet another chewing gum container that incorporates a pin-type hinge to attach the lid to the elongated compartment. U.S. Design Pat. No. 390,459 is for a chewing gum pack holder that includes a cover attached by a flexible hinge to the elongated compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,818 describes a package for chewing gum, etc., including both a resilient, spring-like member and a series of parallel ridges along one wall of the container. However, the parallel ridges are not found on opposing walls of the container, but along only one wall. The function of the ridges appears to be to offset the sticks of gum from the wall so as to allow the sticks to advance completely to the top of the container where they can be pushed out of the container. The function of the ridge is not to maintain the sticks in the container as to do so would be contrary to the described intent of allowing the sticks to move toward the top of the container under force applied by the spring-like member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,732 describes a xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d that can be placed over a gum package. U.S. Design Pat. No. 391,810 depicts a dual-cavity container with separate lids and a clip that attaches over a belt or strap. Other patents include U.S. Design Pat. No. 383,062, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,382, U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,546 and U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,243.
A number of current products include a hinged, resealable lid, where a tab/recess locking mechanism is used to assure that the lid stays sealed until force is applied at or near the locking mechanism. Product examples include: Fruit Blast Bubble Gum, sold by LEAF, Inc. of Lake Forest, Ill.; Bubble Beeper Bubble Gum sold by Amurol Confections Company, Yorkville, Ill., and Computer Bubble Gum (seller unknown).
On the other hand, the present invention is an improvement over the original packaging, allowing both gum and mints to be stored in separate yet associated containers having a unique design, to both preserve the freshness of the gum and mints, and to allow the items to easily be found in a purse, pocket or other article of clothing, storage compartment (e.g., glove box of an automobile), etc.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a storage container, comprising: a first container portion including a plurality of walls and a base that define a first elongated compartment suitable for storing a plurality of stick-shaped condiments; a hinged lid for said first container, wherein said lid substantially covers a top of said first container when closed; a second container, releasably affixed to said first container, wherein said second container includes at least one wall and a base that define a second compartment suitable for storing a plurality of small items therein; and a second lid for said second container, said second lid being operatively associated with said second container so as to retain the plurality of small items within the second compartment when said second lid is closed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination gum and mint storage container, comprising: a gum container portion including a plurality of walls and a base that define a first elongated compartment suitable for storing a plurality of sticks of chewing gum therein; a hinged lid for said gum container, wherein said lid substantially covers a top of said gum container when closed; a mint container, releasably affixed to said gum container, wherein said mint container includes a plurality of walls and a base that define a second compartment suitable for storing a plurality of mints therein; and a second lid for said mint container, said second lid being operatively associated with said mint container so as to retain the mints within the second compartment when said second lid is closed.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a combination gum and mint storage apparatus, comprising: a gum container including an elongated rectangular compartment suitable for storing a plurality of sticks of chewing gum therein and a lid for substantially covering a top of the elongated rectangular compartment; a mint container including a second compartment suitable for storing a plurality of mints therein and a second lid for substantially covering the top of the second compartment when closed; and wherein the mint container and the gum container are releasably affixed to one another.
One aspect of the invention deals with a basic problem in the storage and carrying of breath-freshening gum and/or mints. Often the as-sold packaging for the gum and mints is not durable enough to be stored for long periods of time in a purse, pocket, or otherwise carried by a person. Storage in original packaging results in the loss of freshness (for gum) and enhances the potential for the gum or mints to spill or scatter after the packaging is initially opened, particularly within a pocket or purse. Moreover, although often used for a common breath-freshening purpose, the gum and mints are seldom found in the same place
This aspect is further based on the discovery of a re-usable gum and mint caddy that alleviates this problem. The container system preferably includes at least a pair of compartments in which gum and mints may be separately stored. Moreover, the compartment in which the gum is stored is designed so as to accommodate various chewing gum package sizes while retaining the sticks therein even after the package has been opened.